Drakthor
|eye_color = Amber yellow|skin_color = Green|class = Warrior|affiliation = * Horde ** Warsong clan * Legion's Downfall|occupation = Commander in the Horde|companions = Drasgar Emsworth |mentors = Grommash Hellscream }}'Drakthor '''is an honorable warrior of the mighty Horde that has served in many a war since the opening of the Dark Portal. Summary A member of the Warsong clan under Grommash Hellscream, Drakthor first passed through the Dark Portal after the Horde's defeat during the Second War. Following the invasion of the Blasted Lands, the Warsong clan was forced to flee north to evade capture by humans for several years, Drakthor among them. Eventually, after sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, Drakthor participated in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, under the leadership of Warchief Thrall. During the war against the Lich King in Northrend, Drakthor was present at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate when the Blight was unleashed by Grand Apothecary Putress. However he was saved from death when rescued by members of the Fourth Division under Drasgar Emsworth, whom he befriended before leaving for Dalaran. He later participated in the Assault on Icecrown Citadel. When Pandaria was discovered by the Horde and Alliance, Drakthor took part in the constant conflict in Krasarang Wilds, earning him a respectable position in the Horde's ranks, and deeming him a formidable enemy to the Alliance. When Vol'jin initiated the Darkspear Rebellion against Garrosh Hellscream, Drakthor took part in the Siege of Orgrimmar to overthrow the dishonorable warchief. Drakthor was among those that traveled to an alternate version of Draenor to repel the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth. Following the Assault on the Dark Portal, Drakthor was a prominent figure at the Frostwall garrison in Frostfire Ridge, overseeing the Horde's military movements across Draenor. Come the Assault on Tanaan Jungle, Drakthor led a party of orcs into the jungle to combat the demons within; at one point he was believed to be killed in action when fighting the Legion's forces. He later returned to defeat Archimonde at the Black Gate. Months later, the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth for a third time, and Drakthor, reliving the Third War, was among the first to answer the call to war. At the Battle of the Broken Shore, Drakthor furiously fought against the demons alongside his Horde brethren until they arrived at a ridge above the Tomb of Sargeras, where Vol'jin suffered a mortal wound from a felguard. The Horde was forced to retreat, much to Drakthor's despair as the Alliance would surely fail without them. After Vol'jin's funeral, Drakthor worked to defend the Barrens from invading Legion forces for about a month before Azeroth's forces returned to the Broken Isles once more. ''legion wip Drakthor took part in the Assault on Darkshore, in an attempt to conquer Teldrassil for the Horde. Ultimately their assault ended in Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner's order to burn the tree, an event that seemingly scarred Drakthor, leaving him questioning Sylvanas and this dishonorable act. Before the Siege of Lordaeron, Drakthor reflected on the burning of Teldrassil and what it had meant for the Horde, however ultimately came to the conclusion that Sylvanas's actions were not his own, and that as long as he lived he would fight honorably in the name of the Horde. During the battle itself, Drakthor encountered Drasgar, his former friend and now enemy, in the field outside the gates of Capital City. Drakthor disapproved of Windrunner's use of the Blight during the battle, and further questioned his Warchief after she destroyed Lordaeron. Later, Drakthor traveled to Zandalar to reinforce the Horde forces there. Category:Orc Category:Warrior Category:Horde